Shinx (Pokémon)
|} Shinx (Japanese: コリンク Kolink) is an introduced in Generation IV. It evolves into starting at level 15, which evolves into starting at level 30. Biology Shinx is a quadruped, feline Pokémon resembling a lion cub or lynx kitten. Its front half is light blue, while the rear is black. There is a short tuft of fur on its head and smaller tufts on each cheek. The top tuft is smaller on the female Shinx. It has large, oval ears with yellow, star-shaped markings on the insides, yellow eyes, and a tiny, red nose. Whenever its mouth is open, small fangs can be seen in its upper jaw. A black marking encircles its neck like a collar and there are yellow bands above its forepaws. The hind paws are black on the male Shinx and blue on the female. Spiked fur surrounds the base of its long tail, which is tipped with a yellow star shape. If it senses danger, its fur can gleam brightly to blind predators so it can flee. Electricity is produced by the extension and contraction of muscles in this Pokémon’s forelegs. In the anime Major appearances Clemont's Luxray In A Campus Reunion!, it was revealed that had befriended a Shinx in his youth. He evolved into a sometime after he lost contact with him, and was by him when they finally met up again. Other Shinx debuted in Not on My Watch Ya Don't!, under the ownership of Landis. It played a major role in the episode. A Shinx appeared in The Rise of Darkrai. In the garden, Dawn's Piplup got into a fight with it over a Pecha Berry. They eventually began a fight among most of the other Pokémon. Not too long after, they were calmed down when Alice started playing Oración. Shinx decided to split the fruit in half and share one half with Piplup. A Shinx appeared in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time & Darkness. It asked Team Poképals to retrieve a scale to help his sick sister. His sister also made an appearance at the end of the episode. A Shinx debuted in Camping It Up!, under the ownership of Angie. It is her main Pokémon and spends much of his time outside of his Poké Ball. Two Shinx appeared in There's a New Gym Leader in Town!. They were among the Pokémon at Cheren's Trainers' School scared by the loud intercom. Minor appearances A Shinx appeared in The Champ Twins!. Two Shinx were seen under Reggie's care in Lost Leader Strategy!. A Shinx appeared in a flashback in Aiding the Enemy. A Shinx appeared in One Big Happiny Family! in Jessie's fantasy. A Shinx appeared in Enter Galactic!. A Shinx appeared in a flashback in Aiding the Enemy!. A Shinx made a cameo appearance in To Thine Own Pokémon Be True! A Trainer's Shinx appeared in Beating the Bustle and Hustle!, where it was seen participating in the fake Sinnoh Pokémon Hustle that had set up. A Shinx made a brief cameo in SS024, where it was seen outside of Professor Rowan's lab. Multiple Shinx appeared in Secrets From Out of the Fog!. One of them was among the Pokémon living at N's hideout. A Shinx appeared in The Journalist from Another Region!. A Shinx appeared in a fantasy in Clemont's Got a Secret!. Pokédex entries In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga A Shinx appeared as a silhouette in Stagestruck Starly. was attacked by a pack of Shinx and in Extreme Luxio. Multiple Shinx appeared in Cautious Clefairy. In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga Shinx was the first Pokémon Hareta caught with a Poké Ball. Hareta caught him with the intention of challenging to a , but the expected battle was sidetracked by Team Galactic's attack on the Valley Windworks. He evolved after defeating B-2 on Iron Island. He first appeared in The Mystery Boy, Jun!!. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations , , and , Fuego Ironworks}} , , and , Valley Windworks}} Routes , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , and , National Park |Sinnoh Sound|(Sinnoh Sound)}}}} }} |} |} |area= }} |} |} or }} or }} |} |} or }} |} |} In side games , Amp Plains ( )}} |area=Vien Forest}} |area=Fiery Furnace}} |area=Starter Pokémon}} |area=Meadow Zone}} |area=Wireless Tower, Forest Temple}} |} |} |area=Factory: Sunny Seashore}} |area=Violight}} |area=Jungle Area: Dangerous Rockets}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 1 }} |area=Roseus Center: Stage 243}} |area=Diamond Crater: Fix-Up Factory (All Areas), Distortion Land: Electromagnetic Plant (All Areas)}} |} |} GTS events |Keiichi Shinx|Japanese|GTS|6|March 28 to April 3, 2009|link=List of GTS event Pokémon distributions#Keiichi}} |Maatan Shinx|Japanese|GTS|8|March 28 to April 3, 2009|link=List of GTS event Pokémon distributions#Maatan}} |Ruirui Shinx|Japanese|GTS|7|March 28 to April 3, 2009|link=List of GTS event Pokémon distributions#Ori}} |Shin Shinx|Japanese|GTS|5|March 28 to April 3, 2009|link=List of GTS event Pokémon distributions#Shin}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Double Kick|Fighting|Physical|30|100|30}} |Eerie Impulse|Electric|Status|—|100|15|*}} |Fake Tears|Dark|Status|—|100|20}} |Fire Fang|Fire|Physical|65|95|15}} |Helping Hand|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Howl|Normal|Status|—|—|40}} |Ice Fang|Ice|Physical|65|95|15}} |Night Slash|Dark|Physical|70|100|15}} |Quick Attack|Normal|Physical|40|100|30}} |Shock Wave|Electric|Special|60|—|20||'}} |Signal Beam|Bug|Special|75|100|15}} |Swift|Normal|Special|60|—|20}} |Take Down|Normal|Physical|90|85|20}} |Thunder Fang|Electric|Physical|65|95|15||'}} By tutoring -only moves Side game data |- s electricity from all over its body to attack. }} |- |- |- . }} |- when its Attack is 35 or higher |link= and }} |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution |no2=404 |name2=Luxio |type1-2=Electric |evo2= |no3=405 |name3=Luxray |type1-3=Electric}} Sprites Trivia * Shinx bears a resemblance to a hoax Pokémon that was created on April Fool's Day 2005. * Shinx's English name was originally thought to be "Spinx" because of a low quality photo with its name on it. * Shinx is the only Pokémon with a base stat total of 263. * Shinx and its evolution Luxio evolve at the same levels as Mareep and Flaaffy. Origin Shinx is based on a or . Shinx may or may not have also been inspired by the mythical , as its catlike body and name are similar. Name origin Shinx may be any combination of , shine, or shining and lynx or . Kolink may be a combination of 子''ko'' (child) and blink or リンクス lynx. In other languages and |fr=Lixy|frmeaning=A corruption of lynx |es=Shinx|esmeaning=Same as English name |it=Shinx|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=꼬링크 Koringku|komeaning=Similar to Japanese name; from and blink or lynx |zh_cmn=小貓怪 / 小猫怪 Xiǎomāoguài|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Small cat freak" |zh_yue=小貓怪 Síumāaugwaai|zh_yuemeaning=Same as Mandarin name }} Related articles * Clemont's Luxio * Hareta's Shinx External links |} 403 de:Sheinux es:Shinx fr:Lixy it:Shinx ja:コリンク zh:小猫怪